


Sweet Cream and Hazel Eyes

by Bluekip



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LIS, Victoria Chase - Freeform, chasemarsh, kate marsh - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekip/pseuds/Bluekip
Summary: Victoria's a sharp observer. She did not miss any of the signs that the cute girl sitting at table 4 was in trouble with a guy she clearly did not like.Victoria decides to take action.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Sweet Cream and Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy my first Chasemarsh fic!! Whee!! :DD Am not dead!!  
> HUGE thank you to @DMMeeble for helping me so much with this fic! ;v; The title's all her idea too! She's been so supportive and kind, please check her stories out!  
> Anywho, here goes!!

She twirled the pen expertly between her fingers, black polished nails tapping against the smooth white quartz table. Her emerald eyes focused on the e-book on expert tips about light and exposure. With a notebook in front of her and her 1,900$ Nikon Z6 on her right. On her left was her usual medium sized hot chocolate with whipped cream, radiating warmth in contrast to the cold, rainy weather of September outside.

Victoria dragged her eyes from one word to another. Photography’s been her passion ever since she put her little hands on a camera. The only practice that gave her purpose, made her feel real, helped her destress much better than a cigarette ever could. Well, that’s not to say she doesn’t wish she could smoke right now had it not been for the policy of this café.

She snorted.

Her family owns this big-ass café and bakery, yet she can’t even smoke in it. Oh well, rules are rules. Besides, the Chases have a notorious reputation of enforcing strict rules that everyone in the family abides by.

“Don’t run in the hallways. A Chase lady never runs like a hooligan.” She was only 9 at the time, trying to play tag with her friends when her mother caught her.

“Straighten your back, always have a napkin on your lap.” She was 14 when she first sat on the adults table with her extended family, all of them successful businesswomen and men, the best in their field. So of course, something as minuscule as “Turn off your phone.” Or “Don’t blow on your food.” And “Do not gesture with the utensils.” Were drilled into her brain.

And now, at 24 years of age, Victoria found herself obsessing over another important rule, “A Chase is always good at what they do.”

And good at Photography she must be. That’s the reason she dwells over small details in the picture, why she bites her lip when she doesn’t get enough praise for her pictures from her boss, why she mulls over the tiniest bit of criticism despite acting like it doesn’t phase her. Only to come back home a complete wreck, reviewing her work again and again trying to perfect it. It has to be perfect.  _ She _ has to be a perfectionist photographer.

So here she was, in what can only be the best café in Seattle owned by the Chases, sipping at her hot chocolate and writing down notes on how to improve her shots.

Victoria usually doesn’t give anybody a second glance, but a particular couple caught her attention as they entered the café. A young man with a leather jacket over a flannel and grey t-shirt, tapered jeans, polished shoes. He had a cunning smile on his face, like he’s gotten it all figured out. His canines sharp and his smile even sharper. But Victoria couldn’t care less about this guy, no. What caught her eyes was the timid girl who followed him. Terrified hazel eyes darting from one place to another with bags beneath them that ruined her otherwise soft round face, her nose reddish as if she’s got the flu and a pale pink pair of lips as if made by a sculptor who knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. Dressed in a simple black knee length dress and grey colored shrugs. Her light brown hair pulled up in a neat bun that bounced as she walked.

And their eyes met. Her soft, worried expression an obvious contrast to Victoria’s cold, unbothered one.

The girl turned again when her date asked her to sit down.

_ What the fuck are you doing? Focus. _ Her brain nagged at her. Though, something about the way the girl looked at her, the way her lips seemed to quiver for a moment. She didn’t  _ look _ like what anyone’s supposed to look like on a date. She was the total opposite. Jittery, worried, her smile wavered as if she was struggling to put it on. Any idiot can see she wasn’t happy with her date.

_ Oh well, shit. Tough luck, I guess. _ Victoria went back to her self-study.

Despite Victoria trying to focus on improving her photography skills and enjoying her hot chocolate in peace, her eyes kept drifting to table 4 where this odd couple sat. And maybe because she enjoys watching people fuck up so she can feel better about herself, or maybe because that girl was acting way too odd, Victoria found herself studying the two closer.

She pulls away when he reaches for her hand but then freezes under his touch. When he kisses her knuckles, Victoria can see her swallow hard and laugh nervously. When he brushes her hair aside, she flinches momentarily and draws her lips into a thin line 'til he pulls back.

This girl wasn’t having a bad date. This girl was scared for her  _ life _ .

Their eyes met a second time and she flashed Victoria a begging look, one that tore through her lungs, knocking all air out of them. And she felt rage boil between her ribs, up her throat. She signaled for a waitress as her mind started putting together a plan.

_ Ugh, can’t believe I’m doing this instead of working on my camera.  _ Christ, it’s like she was the only one with a functioning brain around here.

“What would you like, madam Victoria?”

“I’ll just get a medium size iced cap, thank you,” Victoria said with a thin smile. She motioned the waitress to come closer, and whispered instructions when the confused girl obeyed by leaning in. Her eyes drifted to table 4 and she nodded, grinning, “Of course, madam. At once.”

Victoria sat back and crossed her arms, pretending to focus on her laptop while she waited for her plan to unfold.

_ Hang in there _ . She bit her lip, glancing at the terrified girl at table 4.

The waitress had placed the frozen beverage on the china and moved through the tables. However, walking by table 4, she tripped a spilled the cappuccino all over the girl’s dress. She gasped as she heard the customer squeal at just how cold it was.

The waitress gasped in mock horror, “Oh no! Oh, I’m so sorry, ma’am let me-“

“N-No no no it’s fine!  _ God it’s cold _ …” the girl muttered. Clearly annoyed by the interruption, her boyfriend throws his arms in the air and growls, "The fuck’s the meaning of this?!”

“I’m so sorry sir, I was in a hurry I-“

Then the bun-haired girl mumbled something to him, probably trying to calm him down but to no avail. He eyed the waitress up and down with disgust before snapping, “The fuck are you that lousy?!”

More apologies from the waitress. Victoria watched with a cold stare as the whole scene unfurled. As planned, the manager came out and started talking with the man trying to calm him down while the waitress offered to take the girl to the bathroom to dry it up. That was her cue. Victoria stood and made her way to the ladies room. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but admire the girl's every breath-taking feature now that she was standing so close.

The moment their eyes met, the girl started tearing up. In a flash, Victoria and the waitress were by her side, trying to calm her down.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Victoria hesitantly and slowly wrapped her arm around the petite girl’s shoulders, giving her the opportunity to pull back in case she wasn’t comfortable. Instead, she leaned into her, and the contact set Victoria's skin on fire through her clothes.  _ What the fuck is going on? _

“Is that man giving you trouble?” She asked. She found herself speaking so softly, almost as if she was afraid that this fragile daffodil would break in her arms. The girl choked on her tears. “He threatened to follow me home, I-I didn’t know who to-“ she mumbled unintelligibly, somehow managing to look stunning despite being a sobbing mess.

“Go get that asshole sorted out and for fuck's sake call the police.” Victoria pointed, speaking with a firm tone to the waitress who nodded and left in a hurry.

“Hey, relax, calm down.” Victoria patted her shoulder, but she wouldn’t respond. Her chest heaved as she struggled to control her breathing. “Hey, don’t worry, look, you’re safe.”  _ Fuck, it isn’t working. She’s far too scared. _ The blonde bit her lip and moved in to embrace the scared girl, who hugged her back and pressed her head to her shoulder, sniffing and sobbing.

_ Oh, dear god, she’s getting snot all over my cashmere, isn’t she? Why the fuck am I here _ ? She groaned mentally.

She rocked back and forth, awkwardly patting the girl on her back and mumbling, “Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Or “he won’t hurt you, you’re okay.” And it seemed to work. The girl pulled back and flashed an apologetic, exhausted smile at her... and suddenly, getting snot all over her expensive designer clothes was  _ so  _ fucking worth it.

The manager called the police and Kate, Victoria learned her name was Kate, ended up telling them about her encounter while a blanket the waitress provided draped loosely around her shoulders. A colleague at work playing mr. nice guy only to get to sleep with a virgin, was the short story as Victoria understood.

Disgusting. 

After more talk about getting a restraining order filed against him, the man was asked to leave so that they could have a ‘chat’ outside. Victoria took one of the officer’s numbers and gave it to Kate in case of emergency (and to keep up with the fate of this asshole).

Oh. And one more thing, because Victoria cannot handle oblivious idiots...

“How the fuck does the staff not have a protocol for situations like this?” she growled, squeezing the bridge of her nose. Fucking hell, does she have to do everything in here?

“W-We genuinely apologize but we’ve never heard of-“

“How hard can it fucking be? Put a code in the ladies restroom, it can be anything! Make it a ‘Special Oreo Sundae’ fuck, even that’s too obvious.”

“I’ll start working on that immediately, Madam Victoria.”

“Good. We have zero tolerance for incompetence, remember that.”

“Yes, Madam.” The manager bowed his head and left.

“You didn’t have to yell at him you know,” Kate spoke softly from across the table. Fidgeting nervously with her hands.

“Had I not noticed your… situation I doubt anyone else would.” Victoria shifted in her seat. “Can’t believe they don’t have a protocol for these situations. It’s like where the fuck do my parents even find sloppy ass people like them?  _ Merde _ …” she mumbled, tapping away violently at her laptop writing out an email to her father explaining the changes that needed to happen, when a soft chuckle stopped her angry rant. She cocked an eyebrow at Kate who sat across from her, giggling softly.

“What?” She scowled.

“Oh nothing. Sorry you just… You’re so angry, it’s supposed to be serious but…” Kate hid her grin behind her hand shyly.  _ Why the fuck would she _ ? A warm feeling pooled into Victoria’s chest, one she couldn't immediately recognize. She filed it away for further examination later… For the moment, she needed to figure out what Kate found so funny. 

“It’s hard to take you seriously when you have a whipped cream moustache,” Kate chuckled. Victoria’s eyes snapped wide when she reached up to swipe at her top lip, and felt the filmy substance on her fingertips.

“Shit,” she mumbled, her face burning hot with embarrassment.

“I got it, here.” Kate leaned forwards across the table to gently wipe the cream off from Victoria’s mouth... and that’s when it struck her like lightning. And the warm feeling pooled back into her chest and down her abdomen again, filling her skin with tingles that sparked whenever Kate’s fingertips swiped across her skin.

Oh god, she’s into her, isn’t she?

Kate’s voice broke her from her trance, calling out her name in a question.

“Yes, what?” Victoria asked dumbly.

Kate let out another chuckle and Victoria thought she wouldn't mind listening to her laugh all night. “Um… I was just saying thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t… Want to think what could’ve happened if-“

“Nothing will happen, Kate. I’ve got friends in high places, the police will treat your case as top priority until that psycho fucks off and leaves you in peace.” Victoria assured her.

While she worked, she and Kate exchanged small talk. Victoria usually hates doing that, feeling that it's a meaningless waste of time. But the one she had with Kate was pleasant despite the many pauses that followed. Kate knew when to end and start a conversation, didn’t sound or look pretentious and even the compliments she gave on her work were genuine. It did things to Victoria’s heart and that rung alarm bells in her mind. She barely knew the girl and yet her smile already made her weak in the fucking knees.  _ Christ, get your act together, Victoria. _

She learned that Kate was an illustrator working on a book for children. _ It suits her, it really does _ , Victoria thought.  _ She’s pure and kind and fragile and passionate and it all makes sense _ . 

Kate was every bit the woman Victoria wanted herself to be. Genuine.

The hour grew late much too soon, Victoria realized, when the serving staff began the process of cleaning up all but the tables that weren't being occupied by the last few costumers who remained. The realization that Kate had sat and chatted with her all evening was a surprise, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a welcome one. Victoria packed her things and insisted on driving Kate to her apartment since she didn't have a ride. She felt nervous when Kate got into her Mercedes-Benz, especially since this close, she can smell her perfume and  _ oh god she has such good taste in perfumes _ . She turned on the heater while Kate told her the address.

Like everything else she did with Kate, this car ride was enjoyable. Kate was mostly silent, the poor girl must have been wiped out from a disaster night like this. She didn’t deserve such a fucked-up night, she deserved to be told sweet nothings over fine wine and-

_ Focus on the fucking road and try not to get her killed, _ her brain scolded.

She never realized how much she could dread seeing an apartment building until she gingerly pulled into the parking lot where Kate's residence stood before them. It meant that this night was over and she might never see Kate again.

“Do you see his car anywhere?” Victoria asked.

“No I… I think I’m good to go.”

_ Good to go. _

She didn’t feel good  _ at all _ .

Victoria nodded. She worried her lip, trying to come up with something to say, anything really. She just sat back and watched Kate pull the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

“You know,” Her traitorous mouth started without her realizing what the fuck kind of shit it spewed. All she knew was that she wanted a way to get in touch. A Chase always gets what they want right?

“I-“

“Is it okay if I can-“

The pause. Kate chuckles again and Victoria rolls her eyes with a smirk. Usually she’d snap someone’s neck off if they cut her off mid-sentence, as rudeness aimed in her direction is something Victoria will not tolerate. But with Kate? It's all too endearing..

“You go first,” she said.

“I know this sounds weird but is it okay if I can call you? I-In case he comes back, cause…”

Victoria wanted her to continue. But Kate’s word died against her tongue and she fell into silence. “Because?” Victoria rose a brow.

Kate took in a shaky breath, “My coworkers don’t really think he’s up to no good.”

“What the fuc-Pardon me.” Victoria cleared her throat. Right, she can clearly see the golden Cross that rested against Kate’s chest. “Why not?”

“He’s friends with everyone in the office. I thought he was great too but one day he got…” Kate furrowed her eyebrows; she didn’t need to say anything. Victoria understood from the vague hand gestures.

“You’ll have to seriously speak with your supervisor about this. They’ll definitely listen now that the police are involved.” 

Victoria sighed and pointed at Kate’s phone. “I’ll give you my number, you give me a call if you need to take any legal action. I know some good people.”  _ Although I don’t normally do this _ . She mumbled the last bit to herself. What is going on anymore? She feels like all the walls she built around herself crumble around this girl and suddenly she wants to do her  _ favors _ and shit.

This isn’t how Victoria Chase does things, but  _ fuck _ , she wouldn’t forgive herself if anything happened to Kate.

She watched her go and she cursed at herself for getting so vulnerable around her. She felt like a joke. A fake. Why would someone as amazing and as genuine as Kate ever be interested in her?

That night, she got home to her apartment and only then did she feel the migraine. The stress of work already settling in. After a much-needed hot shower and her daily before-bed skin care routine Victoria finally lied down and felt her muscles melt into the soft sheets. The strain left her body slowly. She couldn’t sleep though, she kept checking her phone like a lovestruck teenager every 5 minutes until it finally buzzed.

**Unknown Number**

Hello. This is Kate. Just wanted to thank you for helping me today. ^^

_ 24 years old and still uses emojis. Very professional _ , Victoria snickered. Everything this girl did, no matter how small, was so disgustingly endearing to Victoria. She recalled her soft features as she read the texts over and over again, trying to picture how she’d be looking while saying that. Her eyebrows would be furrowed in concern over having caused trouble for someone, her eyes so sincere, her little nose red from the sting of the cold air and her pale lips forming a small smile. Soft and mellow just like a little bunny.

**Me**

It was nothing. Glad you’re home ok-

_ Delete that. That’s pathetic, _ a voice in her mind sneered at her.

**Me**

It was nothing, Kate. Please take care. Bonne nuit.

It sounded harsh and dry but she was too scared to say anything that’d make her seem vulnerable or weak.

The last thing she did before passing out was save Kate’s number as  _ ‘Petit Lapin’. _


End file.
